The invention relates to a package for a strip-shaped or band-shaped product made of plastic, paper or plastic foam, in roll form, an opening being provided in one of the package walls for removing the product.
In the field of use of foils, bands, strips of paper, plastic or plastic foam materials, there are many package possibilities. These products are often wound up into rolls during the production and are packed as easy to use as possible for the consumer.
The aim of this invention is to improve the handling of such strip-shaped or band-shaped products so that a pulling off of these products from the roll which is appropriate for the handling is possible in order to pull off and separate a section thereof. Here, the product is to be packed in roll form in a package, i.e. in an enveloping carton, and to be stored loose in this carton without the product in roll form jamming or becoming distorted when being pulled off. Furthermore, the fixing and the bearing of the product roll is to be effected at low costs and the bearing of the product roll in the package without additional holding devices being necessary in the inner space of the package.
This aim is achieved for a package according to the type described above by the characteristics indicated in claim 1.
Accordingly, the package according to the invention comprises a cubical or a right parallelepiped package body made of cardboard or of another appropriate material with a hollow cylindrical holding device made of paperboard, cardboard or another appropriate material, placed in the inner space of the package body and on two opposite walls of the package body, for receiving the product roll, whereby the hollow cylindrical holding device is held by means of two stoppers stuck through openings or dowel holes in the walls of the package body constituting the pivot bearings for the hollow cylindrical holding device for the roll product, whereby both pivot bearing stoppers can be locked in the walls of the package body.
Accordingly, the holding device for the product roll, preferably a cardboard roll, is in the center of the package body, the bearing being such that this cardboard roll is held in the package body, i.e in the enveloping carton, as easily as possible at the lowest possible costs. In order to fix this holding device quickly and simply on the package body wall, the package body is constructed in such a way that it has an opening on both sides through which a stopper with a collar is stuck through the opening from outside because this pivot bearing stopper is fixed through a rotation on the package wall. To this end, the package body additionally has at least one punched out recess adjacent to the circular opening through which a locking pin or a trunnion, which is on the pivot bearing stopper, is introduced. This locking pin or this trunnion is placed at a distance from the collar of the pivot bearing stopper which approximately corresponds to the thickness of the package body material so that the locking pin or the trunnion conforms to the inner side of the package body wall on the back side thereof on its inner side by a rotation of the pivot bearing stopper, and thus a falling out of the pivot bearing stopper is prevented. Thus, the cylindrical holding device or the cardboard roll on which the product is rolled on is safely held rotating.
Such a constituted package for a rolled-up strip-shaped or band-shaped product can be produced economically and, due to the use of pivot bearing stoppers lockable in the wall faces of the package body of the package for the cylindrical hollow body or the cardboard roll, it is ensured that the product rolled up on the cardboard roll can easily be pulled off in order to be able to cut off sections. The locking of the hollow cylindrical holding device for the product by means of pivot bearing stoppers is easy to construct, can be produced without difficulty and enables the easy replacement of an empty hollow cylindrical holding device by a hollow cylindrical holding device with a new rolled-up product. Since the locking of the pivot bearing stoppers takes place only over a pin provided on the pivot bearing stopper which grasps behind the wall of the package in the area of an opening into which the pivot bearing stopper for the hollow cylindrical holding device or cardboard roll is stuck, it is ensured that on the one hand the pivot bearing stoppers are surely held on the walls of the package and, on the other hand, the pivot bearing stoppers can easily be pulled off from the walls of the package in order to replace the hollow cylindrical holding device or the cardboard roll.
Advantageous configurations of the invention are subject of the subclaims.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, two locking pins or trunnions are provided on the outer wall of the stopper body of each pivot bearing stopper on two opposite sides, two opposite slit-shaped or groove-shaped recesses being configured in the area of the edge limiting the opening in the wall of the package body for introducing the locking pins.
The diameter of each circular opening in the walls of the package body approximately corresponds to the outer diameter of the hollow cylindrical stopper body.
The hollow cylindrical stopper body is preferably configured closed at its free end in order to guarantee a sufficient inherent stability.
The ring-shaped disk or collar on the stopper body of the pivot bearing stoppers shows a self-adhesive foil to be sticked on from outside which projects over the outer edge of the ringshaped disk or collar and which is sticked to the outer wall surface of the wall of the package body which receives the pivot bearing stopper.